Diplomacy
Introduction Diplomacy is an important part of the game system. It is not necessary to have an ally to play 30K, but sometimes an alliance can be the solution to victory. The diplomacy tab allows to have small information about the players of the game. Here you can send and receive messages and trades. The continent two-part diplomacy tab: Part information and part message and transactions. ‎✔ = Active Player. X = Artificial Intelligence (AI). O = Inactive Player Controlled by AI Player Information In the diplomacy section you can view the information on different kingdoms in your game. Click the "i" button beside the Kingdom of your choice to see info on that kingdom. Diplomatic Relationships You have many types of relations to choose from: Here is the order (left to right); War- You and the enemy Kingdom are at war. Any armies that interact will battle. Any units within bombardment range will be damaged. Any armies crossing into an enemy province and the dot(city point), will result in your capturing that province. Embargo: A country you embargoed cannot use your markets to buy/sell offers. Peace: ' Markets open you can trade with anyone, you do not gain any penalties from being at war. '''Right of Way: ' Allows military access through a country without declaring war. 'Share Map: ' Allows military access through a country and the ability to see units/land. 'Shared Intelligence: ' A High Nobility feature. Exactly like share map, but but allows you to see other maps shared with the country.For example, lets say that Wessex and Munster shares maps, and then Munster gives you shared intelligence. You can now see both Wessex’s and Munster’s land. ('Note:'If you do not log in and play the game, after 2 days you will become inactive, and your country will be controlled by AI. The AI will manage your economy and construction/production of buildings/units. They will also continue any wars you were in. If you rejoin the game, you will be able to control it again.) '''(Note: The AI cannot be traded with. But you can offer them RoW and they will return it to you in about 2-3 days. AI will build and produce units, and declare war on its neighbors(including you).) Messages & Trades When you enter the Diplomacy menu, clicking “Messages and Trades” will take you to the screen in the image below. This is one of the most important aspects of the game. Here is where you make your allies. You can send a message or trade to friend or foe alike. You can trade to other players on map. What Can Be Traded? * Relations: This is useful when both sides want to agree on a relation. * Resources: Trade for any resource that you need. * Provinces: Up to 4 per game. * Armies: 10% of your max armies at a time. * Remember: You cannot trade with AI. Trade: This is the most important form of diplomacy. You trade resources, you become a partner, you become an ally. Apart from the purely strategic aspect of trading resources you need, the exchange of resources to improve relations with a neighbor. The positive relations that these exchanges provide open the way to various diplomatic possibilities thereafter. Several ways to proceed with the exchange price of your resources. Either you apply the market price, the fact is that it is the exchange without going through the money that suits. You can also offer a lower your price to help the player with whom you trade. This promotes good relations and can only be beneficial for your 2 kingdoms unless you need more money and resources. You can increase the price or refuse to trade with a player because of his choice of game. This can be badly perceived by the other player so we must pay attention to the psychological impact that it generates. It would be a mistake to be attacked for bad business relations. Right of way: The right of way can be assigned to any country through the interface. This allows the beneficiary troops to cross the country and the troops of the other country without causing war. Considered a pledge of good relations, it is necessary to specify that the right of passage is not the equivalent of a pact of non-aggression and that in this respect it does not prevent a declaration of war except if it is the subject of a written treatise in which it is well specified. This is not a right to give lightly because it allows the owner to pass through your country and all your defenses to hit where he wants. When a player has given you the right of way, it is always his own territory, of which you can only dispute his sovereignty by the war, so it is always a good idea not to cross his country without having asked beforehand. In addition to the seriousness you will release, you will seal greater trust marks towards your partner who could question the reason for the passage of your troops. Using right of way given to you by a player to attack in the heart of his country is to be avoided. It is very badly perceived, badly considered and very low diplomatically. Shared Map: Share Map allows the recipient to see the current troops, movements, and constructions of the sender. So you see what he sees. However, you do not have access to his messaging or spy reports. Traditionally considered as a very high level of trust between two Kingdoms, Share Map includes the right of way. It is necessary to specify that a map sharing does not constitute an alliance. It is possible to forge an alliance without shared map, but it comes with the alliance usually because it increases the trust that there can be with the ally because of the view on the actions of the other. It is badly perceived, the abuse of a Shared map relation to transmit information to another kingdom who will use it to invade the kingdom War and Peace: A declaration of war is governed on two levels. On the Gameplay plan, declaring a war or attack without declaring war (treacherous attack) the popularity system drops drastically in the event of treacherous attack and leads to embargoes and wars. Diplomatically, declaring a war does not change its war status just before coming into contact. This is not a treacherous attack in the technical sense of the word, but it remains an undeclared surprise attack. If your intention is diplomatically to go forward, you will have the precaution of declaring war before starting operations, if possible with a Casus belli. This word comes from Latin which means "case of war" and constitutes your argument legitimizing your entry into the war. Quite optional, the Casus belli can help you avoid interventions from other countries and clarify your intentions, which can reassure them. An attack without reason is always less well regarded than a legitimate attack. Peace can be signed (traded or status changed on both ends) at any time, according to your possibilities. It is always good to offer his defeated opponent, especially if he fought valiantly, the opportunity to end with honors, that is to say to give him the opportunity to avoid the massacre by sending to the sea. his troops and give him time to go inactive before completing it. However, if an enemy flees in the face of adversity and who drops a part without explanation, possibly by dropping his allies moreover, encourages to destroy his country effectively and quickly, as well as to reduce as much as possible his combat ratio.